Wakening Up
by Califorever
Summary: Stephanie wants to be with Carlos yet he's with the Jeniffers'   1st chapter is a songfic will be the only one though mentions of Jo/Kendall James/Rachel Logan/Camille
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: own nothing

Wakening Up

_You belong with me_

Stephanie

There he was again with them, the Jennifer's. They were telling him he had to change to be more quality and less Carlos and more hot sports playing model. They all walked off, He being Carlos **called them.**

You're on the phone with your girlfriend, She's upset  
She's going off about something that you said  
She doesn't get your humor like I do.

**I got into my and plugged in my ear phones listening to HIS new album that she thinks is worthless. As I think of how they will never really would know anything about you like your addiction to corn dogs, how you love hockey, and always wear your adorable helmet. **

I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like  
And she'll never know your story like I do 

**I got up and looked at myself in the mirror and thought of how I'm just a plain girl in jeans and t-shirts while their into cheer leading commercials, and skirts; while I'm the horror movie actress who dreams about you.**

But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming bout the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're lookin for has been here the whole time 

**I do understand you. Unlike them. I've been here from the start too yet I doubt you even notice me, because if you did you would see that you belong with me.**

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

**I walked down into the palm woods pool in my ripped up jeans as cover up with a yellow tank top, and found a spot by Jo, Logan, Camille, James, Kendall, and you. We started laugh at how ridicules people were, and the add Camille was doing for a commercial. Secretly hoping I could stay like this right beside you where I belong.**

Walkin the streets with you in your worn out jeans  
I cant help thinking this is how it ought to be  
Laughing on the park bench thinkin to myself  
Hey isnt this easy?

**I turned around ,and saw the Jennifer's come up and start yelling at you for not wearing approved clothing. Just like that your bright smile fades as they bring you down, and I shake my head, yet you won't even notice me. I can't help to think what are you doing with a girl like that?**

And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
I havent seen it in awhile, since she brought you down  
You say you find I know you better than that  
Hey, Whatcha doing with a girl like that?

**Everyone starts to leave the little lounge chairs due to them. I look at them and notice that they wear high heels I wear sneakers. They're going over their parts for acting as I'm leaving the bench thinking maybe if you woke up you find that I've been here the whole time.**

She wears high heels, I wear sneakers  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming bout the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews! This will be like the dance yet a little different this will only be how the bring about it too. And Carlos is dating the Jennifers **

Carlos' Pov

I was walking to school thinking how boring it will be. I know this because Logan is excited which means I will be board the rest of class like last week we had to learn about something in math, but I ended up poring my water bottle on James' hair. He was pissed off so he left class. He is so lucky. Anyway my point is it was going to be a boring day.

I finally interred the class, and everyone was having that board expression on their faces; even Logan. I took at seat by Stephanie and mouthed,"what's happening?"

"Nothing just Bitters' usual annual entertainment night, he bores us to death plus its mandatory attendance." I cocked my eyebrow as I stared her down giving her my best are you serious look, and we both busted out laughing. Jo and Camille were kinda staring at each other a little lost. The smoken hot Jennifers' looked up from their phones, and suggested that we did something about it, apparently they were paying attention to our conversation. Then as if on que James yelled, "We should throw a party!"

Cheers erupted the class room. I tapped my helmet thinking about how I actually did something smart today at least I think I did.

Our teacher (A/N who's name I don't know sorry) told us it was fine as long as we got a chaperone and we could hold it at the pool. Then she dismissed us from class early. It was actually a good day so far. The only down side would be my dates. The Jennifers.

Thinking of them they pulled me a side and gave me clothes and told me how I was to be all of their boyfriends, meaning different people. If only I had went for Stephanie instead.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while**** anyway thx for the reviews! Hope this makes up for the weight.**

**Stephanie's Pov**

I saw Carlos being pulled into a room with the Jennifer's it was just like the last time, the first dance I was here for. Well I guess history repeats itself, except he was dating them now. I thought after that dance we would start dating, but no he went right to the Jennifer's again, and we went back to being good friends. However unlike history I won't be dancing with him tonight even though I dream off me and him being together. We are perfect for each other right?

I was pulled out of my train of Carlos thoughts as Rachel laid a hand on me shaking her head slightly as she saw how I was watching the oh so familiar seen unravel before me. Jo and Camille also saw it too. Eventually Rachel spoke up, "You know you should just… I don't know make him JEALOUS!"

Camille smiled and said, "Well it does work every time." Rachel looked over and nodded. Camille took the nod as praise and started listing of names.

Camille was cut off by Jo saying, "It's wrong to make others jealous it ends wrong." I sighed out in frustration this was going to lead up into a fight unless I picked one of my options sooner or later. I picked sooner.

"I think I'm going with Cam, and Rach on this on Jo. So now that I made up my mind who should I go with?"

"It is so simple you go with whoever is totally hot, and that totally trumps Carlos league. How about your hot six-packed abed co-star?" Jo so knowing she wasn't going to get her way on this, so she decided to going in.

I was okay with the choice I mean we are friends I 'm just not okay with the fact Jo thinks he's out of Carlos' league because no one is.

"That's great," I stated. I also put on my best fake smile and gestured to the pool. We all had a genuine smile for that.

Once we got down to pool after we changed it was kinda dark out. Just perfect coloration for a fire pit jam session, yet the boys minus Carlos were in the pool. Speaking of Carlos I wonder if he is still with the Jennifers right now? He probably was but I shouldn't care anyway because he just likes me as a friend, and I should too, but I can't because strongly like/him possibly love him.

I jumped into the pool thinking the water would clear my head, yet it didn't it only brought me memories of the countless times me and Carlos would play chicken against Rachel and James or Jo and Kendall heck we even played it with the love struck Logan and Camille. All of which are great friends that I secretly envy. I got out of the water since it was useless to try to get my mind off of him.

I got back on my chair and looked around to Kendal kissing Jo on the neck, and Rachel, James, Logan, and Camille playing truth or dare; which was them daring themselves for more make out sessions. Which I eventually joined in once it got pg. Then I saw Carlos who was with them.

I got up and left because I realized I wasn't going to torture myself anymore with them like this. I went to my apartment in 4j and started my plan. I knew my co-star, Ryan Evans would ask me to the dance tomorrow, even though it would be kinda last minute since it is tomorrow but something is better than nothing.

I stayed up thinking about Carlos' reaction to this will be and I only hope I made the right decision.

**Carlos' Pov**

I finally told off the Jennifers that I wouldn't dress as three different people again, and I was going as myself. I smiled at that. The girls were in the hallway talking about dates for Stephanie I got I pang of jealousy in my heart I think. I liked her a lot and then I had the Jennifers who no man would be stupid enough to them trade in, yet it was Stephanie. The only thing was she doesn't even like me that way.

I went up to my shared apartment to think thing threw. James and Logan kept telling me I should dump them, but I'm listening to Kendal because he is usually right I mean he has Jo; anyway he said if I'm happy to stay where I am, so think I am. Plus there is no guaranty she'll go out with me anyway.

I walked down to the lobby on the way to the pool and saw my three girlfriends. Is it classified as cheating if they know you're dating one another…? I'll ask Logan tonight.

They walked with me to the pool. Once I was out there I saw her, Stephanie. The glow off the evening was reflecting her tan skin that made her eyes pop. The Jennifers started to ask me questions, and I nodded pretending to care as I just stared at her.

As we went to sit down she got up, and left. What's with that we were fine earlier today? Wait did I do something wrong? Nope, and nope so I don't have a clue maybe this is one of those chick things, I'll ask James about it. I sighed.

We all talked for awhile. Then the boys and I went to our apartment. When we got there it was silent so I decided to ask the questions. I asked Logan if I was cheating on the Jennifers and he said no. Then I talked to James about the Stephanie thing and he had no clue which was the shocker.

I went off to bed in me in Logan's room. I fell asleep thinking about her.


	4. Chapter 4 Dance Drama

**My new Disclaimer: I own nothing except Ryan or any other made up characters**

**Once again thank you for the reviews will try to make this a longer chapter; I know I'm not too good at updating, yet I'm trying to change that so here it goes! Oh and u ppl better enjoy this chapter.**

Stephanie's Pov

Ugh! I thought to myself as my alarm clock went off. I shut it off trying not to wakeup Rachel, yet she's a pretty heavy sleeper. I got up, and got dressed then went to the lobby.

I met Ryan there as we waited for the studio's truck to pull up. It was kinda awkward at first because we were both silent the whole ride, yet when we got to the studio it was okay we made small talk he asked me do the dance, and my plan was working. I was still a little confused if I made the right choice I mean I think I should have gone with Jo, but who would want to be a loner at a dance? I shook my head slightly as if it was signifying my defeat. Everyone around thought it was for my script but it wasn't I was just as confused in real life as my helpless character. At least my character gets a somewhat whacked up horrish happy ending after her best friend dies.

When we got back to the hotel I told Ryan I would meet him at his apartment. He nodded, and left. It was like that for us, even on set when we played each other's love life in an epic horror scene we didn't really like each other. He still wasn't over his old girlfriend he left behind in Nevada, and I wasn't ready to find a new crush to apply myself to.

I decided to text Rachel as to when I was supposed to go shopping with her for tonight.

**TO: Rach**

**From: Stephanie**

_Hey wn r we going 2 go shopping?_

**TO: Steph**

**From: Rachel**

_Me & Cam r ready just depends wn Jo's back from hr d8t may be an hour or so yet me r room lk now!_

**To: Rach**

**From: Stephanie**

_Kk c ya soon !_

I started walking up to me and Rachel's shared apartment we usually hang out in when the boys aren't with us. We picked our room because we live by ourselves; we would've gone with Jo's but she has to many pictures of her and Kendall and it's way to freaky for us to stand. I pulled open the too familiar door, and walked in.

"Hey," I said.

"Anything new… did our plan work because if I didn't we'll have to find someone new, and they probably won't be that hot and the whole plan will be screwed up; ya know!" Camille ranted

"No, need to worry I think, cause it did work," I stated

"That's great now we just need to find the perfect dress to go with it!" Rachel exclaimed.

"Okay so what store to go to first?'' I asked.

"Umm I was thinking Juicy Couture," Jo stated walking in.

"That's perfect let's go we already lost about twenty minutes of shopping time waiting for you to get back from your date with Kendall." An upset Rachel said, as she pulled me and Jo out of her room. Camille followed in suit.

We got into my red convertible, and left for the mall. Once we got there we went directly into Juicy Couture.

Camille found a red strapless dress that went to her thighs. Jo was looking at a pink dress that was kinda flown down to her ankles, and she also found a brown of the shoulder dress with a pink waste belt going through the dress. Rachel on the other hand was looking at a navy blue strapless mini with a floral print running in it. I on the other hand was looking for a yellow and blue plaid dress to wear. I however was not finding any.

"Are you ladies finding what you are looking for?" a sales person asked.

"Yes," everyone except me said.

"Um if you don't mind I was looking for a blue or yellow dress; one possibly with plaid in it?'' I asked.

She pointed over by the rest of the dress that were near the purses. I smiled as I saw it. It was knee length. Defiantly strapless. It had plaid at the top of the dress then towards the bottom it just became yellow. It was belted by a navy blue belt that had a yellow sequined broach in the middle.

I picked it up and bought it. Rachel and Camille purchased their dressed. Jo on the other hand was tied between the two dresses to make things simple we told her neither, and left; Jo had a frown walking out of the store.

We went to Abercrombie and Jo found a pink and brown summer dress that. After asking for our opinion she got it. I found a cute yellow coat with blue on the rimming; it looked like a business coat yet it was fashionable. I got it as a little coat to wear over my dress, so I wasn't just showing myself. We eventually left the store.

We decided to go to Forever 21. Rachel and Camille found hair accessories for the event. Camille found a red rose to clip in her hair; while Rachel found a simple navy head band with a little bow at the top. We all found baby doll heals to wear with our dresses.

We went back to my car and left for our home, the Palm Woods. We went back to me and Rachel's, room with our bags, and decided to get ready. We all put on our dresses. We got out our makeup kits and did each others. After that we did one another's hair.

Camille was dressed in a red strapless dress that was almost counted as a mini if it was any smaller. She had black baby doll heels to match it. With her hair parted in French braid aligning the top of her hair. Under that her hair was straightened with a complementing rose. She had intense dark red lipstick on, followed by a light charcoal eye shadow that was then toped of with mascara.

Jo was in her brown in pink summer dress with little pink heels. She had curled her hair for a change instead of leaving it straightened. She had pink eye shadow on, mascara, and eyeliner. She also had on pink lip gloss to show off her face.

Rachel had on her newly purchased strapless floral navy mini, and her white heels to go with it. Her hair was straightened with a navy headband to go in it. As for her makeup she had a soft neutral pinkish/ brown lipstick on with mascara.

I had my hair curled so it would flow with my plaid strapless yellow/light blue dress. My curled brown hair was parted with a yellow rhinestone clip that matched the dresses belt; right before it became a solid light yellow. I put on my dark yellow coat with the navy outline that matched my navy heals. My makeup was the whole nine yards; eyeliner, mascara, brown eye shadow, red lipstick because lip gloss wouldn't cut it for Camille. I may have looked stunning on the outside, yet in my mind I felt I looked like a Jennifer, someone who I despised, but wasn't that the point? To look like them so Carlos would see me as a different person. So he would feel attracted to me. If this was a part of the plan, I should have gone with Jo's, but it was way too late for that. The deed was half way done, and I couldn't face turning back now.

"I think you should take off the jacket," Camille suggested. I shrugged and took it off because I couldn't look anymore trashier or sultrier than I already feel like. Plus what was I going to lose cause frankly I already lost my inviolability.

"Hey do guys think Logan will like this?'' Camille asked. It was pretty typical of her to ask this type of stuff. I mean she knows he really likes her; heck they're going out yet she still thinks he needs to impress him day in and day out.

"Yes, Camille he'll love it! Plus he loves you without it anyway." I stated. I don't think I should've added the love part, but the girl needed some convincing anyway. Maybe it'll have boosted her confidence levels up?

"Thanks! Oh My God, I can't wait for tonight! It's going to be so much fun!" Camille ranted. I took in a deep breath and put on a fake smile. Trying to be a convincing actor luckily for me I was.

"Yup it sure will be." Rachel responded.

"Oh we should get going look at the time," Jo said, and with that we left.

I walked down the hall, and got to the elevator and started off for Ryan's room feeling uncertain for myself, and the rest of the night to come. I knocked on the door, and Ryan came out in a navy suit.

I linked arms with him as we left and interred the dance.

**Jo's Pov**

I was slightly scared for Stephanie. She really wants this work out were Carlos will fall for her. I like her was unsure of this, she not that good of an actor to fool me, even though Camille and Rachel bought her I'm perfectly happy look. When this doesn't end well she'll not have me to blame. I looked around, and saw my best friend and my other really close friend walking slightly behind me. I almost felt complete yet Stephanie was missing, so none of us felt whole without her, especially when we all were barely seen without each other. The four of us were joined at the hip much like the boys the only issue we all had with our perfect group of 8 would be Carlos and Stephanie, because Carlos only saw her as a friend, and Stephanie now couldn't be near him without crying her eyes out, so my point is tonight will be interesting.

I walked into 2j to see my boyfriend, Kendall, trying to tie his tie. While Camille who was behind me now ran up to Logan only to cause a long make out session which I'll have to eventually break up. Rachel walked over to James to cause another steamy make out session. I decided since everyone is having a little fun with their boyfriends I would to. Grabbed Kendall's tie and pulled him in for a make out session. His lips were warm like usual and they tasted like a strawberry smoothie that he always gets.

"Ahem!" I heard a voice say behind me I pulled away from Kendall to see who it was, Carlos. "Darn it Carlos! What was that for?" I heard Kendall say as I smiled.

"Oh nothing I just want you guys to stop making out because I feel left out!" He yelled making the other couples pull away.

"It's okay Carlos; soon you'll have the three gorges Jennifer's draped around you." Logan said earning a smack from Camille.

"Sorry," Logan mumbled as Camille smiled devilishly. Since the door was open the angelic Jennifers' interred, and each gave Carlos a kiss.

I silently prayed to God in thanks that Stephanie wasn't here because she was already heartbroken but this would just make her be done for. I turned my head slightly as I saw James, and Logan staring as well.

"Cough! Ahem! Cough!"Rachel said sarcastically. It jerked James out of his train of Jennifer thoughts.

"We'll let's go!" I suggest before Kendall would get the chance to stare at them.

We all then left for the dance.

Carlos' Pov

I didn't see Stephanie anywhere, so far. I wonder if she was even coming. I mean everyone was here now, so why wasn't she? Plus wasn't this the day where we all became really great friends; where I developed a slightly major crush on her that nobody besides Logan knows about?

I sighed trying to bring my focus back to my dates. They were bitching about god knows what? I really didn't care; if I was with Stephanie I would totally care though, plus she funny, outgoing, occasionally freakish but she awesome. Their bitchy, mean, coldhearted, you name it.

I saw people gasping so I looked up. I saw Stephanie finally. I got sad once I realized she was with him. Ryan Evans. There are so many hateful ways I could use to describe him. I looked at him and saw how they kinda were a paparazzi couple, so of course she would go for him.

I got a ton of Jealousy running threw me if that's possible. To make things even better they were holding hands, and dancing. I turned my attention back to Stephanie because I mean wouldn't?

She was dressed so unlike her. She's the girl, who wore a cover up dress to this event last year, and now she's all looking like a Jennifer something up, or maybe she is just dressing up. I went with the last opinion because I couldn't ask her about the first due to the fact that we aren't a talking terms with each other right now, and I still have no idea why. I mean I might have pulled a prank or two on her but she laughed after I tp her

I think the Jennifers' saw who my attention was on because they just started talking among themselves. I was okay with that it isn't like I really like them anyway.

"Agh, Carlos I want to dance." The blonde Jennifer stated.

"No because he's goanna be dancing with me!" the second brow haired one stated. It turned into a full out argument. I couldn't take tonight anymore I was on the verge from exploding, and I am a people person. I had, had it though so it was final?

"No, you are all wrong: I'm not dancing with any of you because I'm no longer dating any of you, so Ha!" I said. Now all I have to do is find Stephanie. I was walking to find her when I found a corndog table, and got side tracked. I'll just have a few and leave to find Stephanie.

Ryan's Pov

I overheard Carlos dump the Jennifers' I kinda like them even if they're not Monica, but Monica is in Nevada. I smiled. Now all I had to do is get rid of Stephanie. This should be easy because that girl is super stupid she totally didn't get I was using her for the press to get more money on the job. Oh well money can only be sweetly lived.

"Hey Steph I don't think this is going well, so like I'm done with you as my date! See you on Monday, bye." I said and I was off. She looked stunned, but walked off a little upset but wouldn't be I'm super hot, I have a six pack, and blond hair.

I found the Jennifers' and we started dancing.

Stephanie's Pov

I was walking out of the building because it's pointless to be a loner at a dance, then I saw Carlos by himself eating corndogs. He had on that adorable pout/ I'm thinking face look on him as he ate.

"Hey Carlos, are you okay there?" I asked

"Not really I mean the girl I like doesn't like me, the dance was pointless because I dumped my girlfriends, so how was your night?" He asked.

"Bad I used someone who was using me to impress this guy who is amazing, and now you're telling me about some girl who doesn't think you're worth her time off day, so it is pretty bad."

"It's okay now because I'm talking to the girl I love right now." I swear our heads moved in like in those movies, and then we started kissing. It was amazing his lips were perfect they tasted like cinnamon, and it was really good. I pulled apart for air then we started kissing more. He broke off this time, and whispered, "I love you."

I kissed him again, and said, "I love you too."

He grabbed my arm, as we headed out the building. We went to the beach wear we layed in the sand. Until I pulled him into the crashing gentle waves off the night. He splashed me, and I returned the gesture it went back in forth until he wrapped his arms around me. He kissed my forehead, and I put the rest of my head into his shoulder knowing that my life was finally perfect. I decided to splash him one more time though. He laughed.

We walked back to the Palm Woods were he walked me to my room. I walked in and he kissed me goodnight. I was still holding his hand about to let go of it when he pulled me in for one more kiss ,and said I love you one more time as he let go off my hand.

"l love you too," I said saying it so only he could hear knowing Rachel ,and probably Camille and Jo were in there.

I walked in, and closed the door only to be bombarded with a gazillion questions.

Rachel's Pov

I was silently talking to Camille because Jo was off with Kendall as usual. I was kinda worried about my best friend, Stephanie; I saw her date leave her on the dance floor, and her walk off all sad. I tried texting her, yet her cells sitting on her bed.

"So you sleeping over?" I asked. She nodded I could tell she was worried about Stephanie too.

"You think she's okay right, like no one kidnapped her or she ran away?" Cam nervously ranted.

"I don't know." I said. She nodded. Jo finally came in.

"Hey where's Steph?" She asked confused.

"I don't know?" I stated Camille nodded.

"Have you texted, called, and emailed her?" Jo asked.

"Yes, yes, and yes, Jo we aren't two." Camille said. Jo nodded a little worried.

This so wasn't like Stephanie to run away. I mean should I call the police? No it hasn't been 24 hours, yet so that's a no.

I heard footsteps, and giggling down the hall, I groaned because that's just what I needed right now. It got closer. I saw my door knob turn, and Stephanie was in the doorway soaking wet kissing none other than Carlos. I smacked myself to make sure I was seeing this straight, and I was. Camille and Jo were silently clapping. I decided to going in on it to. Our lives were finally perfect.

She walked in and acted as if nothing happened and went off to take a shower. She put on sweats, and sat on her bed.

"Spill," I said.

"Well Carlos told me he loved me, and I told him the same. Then we went to the beach and we made out a lot , and we are going out now!" Steph said.

I smiled, and decided to text James the news.

**TO: James3**

**From: Rachel**

_Hey Carlos and Steph r going out!_

**TO: Rach**

**From: James**

_I no Carlos tld us all thyr still not as cute as us though…_

**To: James3**

**From: Rachel**

_I no because they don't have six pack abs like u do babe ;)_

**TO: Rach**

**From: James**

_I agree yet they dont have a hot figure lk u do _

"_A_h Rach stop texting James! Save something for tomorrow." Stephanie said.

I smiled.

We gossiped the rest of the night until we fell asleep. For a Saturday it was pretty darn good!

Like it ? Love it ? Hate it? Plz give me feed back thx!


End file.
